During the normal display of the display device, the difference between the display image and the ambient temperature will cause the display screen to have a significant difference in the operating temperature, and the change of the temperature will cause the change of the characteristic of the thin film transistor in the display screen, such as mobility, and then result in the change of display brightness.
The setting of the pixel voltage for the traditional display screen is adjusted and determined in a fixed environment, the difference of the brightness in the different working environment is obvious, thus affecting the display quality. To ensure that the brightness of the display screen does not change with the temperature change, the industry will usually modify the video data code based on the measured screen temperature, but this way will reduce the dynamic range of video data.
Based on this, how to solve the problem that the brightness of the display screen changes due to the change of the screen body temperature in the prior art becomes a technical problem that needs to be solved urgently by those skilled in the art.